Blessed Time in Eorzea
by Alrynnas
Summary: Finding himself in a strange, unknown land, Noctis crosses paths with a familiar face. With Eorzea's Niveus helping him, he fights to protect the different world from the shadows of his own. Inspired from the Lightning Returns promotional event in FFXIV. Connected to my other FFXV stories, Lux Crystalis and Aeternus Somnus.


**A/N:** Hello! Before you read, know that this one-shot is connected to my previous FFXV stories, Lux Crystalis and Aeternus Somnus. This story takes place just after chapter 9 of Aeternus Somnus. So if you haven't read those, you probably won't understand the finer details, but should be able to follow along.

So this is heavily based off of the Lightning Returns event that FFXIV had as it got me wondering "What if FFXV gets a crossover event?" (whenever it is released omg). And, as I make alts on FFXIV that look like OCs of mine, one of which that's modeled after Niveus from my FFXV fics, that made me wonder what if Noctis met the Niveus of Eorzea?

Anyway, the progression of the events in this follow the events of the LR crossover promotion (journalists and fighting monsters), but a little more personal to Noctis meeting another Niveus. Just wanted to get this out of my head before returning to the main story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Blessed Time In Eorzea**

A cool wind blew across the side of Noctis' face, blades of grass tickling his skin. It was warm and soothing, something that he had not felt for some time. Maybe he could rest there on the ground for a little while. Why was he even lying face-first on the ground in the first place, though? His mind was momentarily muddled. He remembered having stepped through a manufactured gate of time, then, after the blinding light that had overpowered his senses, he remembered...nothing.

For a brief moment, he allowed himself to hope. The place where he had seen her again had been in a field of grass, quite similar to where he was than. Everything felt like that place...all but for a loud squawk that overpowered his senses.

Noctis grunted and opened his eyes, confused. Not only was the location different after all—the grass was not quite as green as the place he hoped it would be—but that squawk...it was not something he had ever heard before. It sounded quite...big.

Pushing himself up just enough, he scrambled around to see what made the noise then stopped. A sigh of relief escaped him before he chuckled nervously at himself. It was just a big bird, quite massive actually, certainly larger than himself had he been standing. Out of all the things to have first come across in...wherever he was, a giant bird was not so bad—

"Watch out!" shouted a voice from behind.

Noctis did not have time to react or respond before the bird let out a loud squawk again and dove with its long, sharp beak towards him. Instinctively, he brought up his arm in defence, his mind automatically calling out for the power that once flowed through him to summon forth his weapon. Two things then happened, both of surprising him to even greater lengths.

First, a magical barrier appeared around him made of blue light that shattered like glass when the bird's beak broke into it. The spell seemed familiar, but also quite foreign as well. Second, his powers had actually worked. Seated in his hand was his favoured sword, glimmering shards and tendrils of light still floating around it like before. He continued to sit there despite the danger, completely stunned over what had just happened.

"Can you fight?" asked the same voice, closer. Noctis did not respond, still in a daze. "Hey, that sword, do you know how to even use it?" That remark made him bristle slightly. Of course he knew how to use a sword!

With the magical barrier completely shattered, Noctis leapt to his feet. The bird screeched at him, stamping its talons on the ground and ruffling its feathers to make it look even bigger. That trick would not work on him. Jumping to the side, Noctis dodged the beast's attack, and slashed down at the extended neck.

In one swift movement, the beast was dead.

Noctis sighed in relief, glad to be rid of one problem, but another still remained: Where _was_ he? Huffing, he glanced around his location. Wind-swept fields ended in cliffs overhanging over an unknown ocean. While there was still much of his own world that he had not seen, especially that of the eastern continent, the land surrounding him...it did not feel like his own world at all.

"I-I guess you can use that strange sword," remarked the same voice from before. "Are you hurt? Do you need any healing?"

Shaking his head, Noctis finally pulled his gaze from his surroundings. "No, I don't need healing. I do need to know where the hel—" His question fell short when he finally saw who it was who had cast that protective magic. Though the clothing was different, and even her hairstyle, Noctis knew the name that matched that face. Only breath escaped his opened mouth as his mind tried to catch up with the rest of his body.

"Niveus...?" he dared to whisper.

Near-white eyes that he had come to miss widened in surprise. The pale woman's brow furrowed as she tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"Niv, it's me, Noctis," he continued, finding his voice. He stepped towards her, the one person that he recognized in a land of unfamiliarity. "Wh-what are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? That portal through time... Did it even work?" While he took comfort in seeing someone that he knew—that he had come to miss more than he dared admit to anyone else—the rest of the land still left him concerned. "Where _is_ here, anyway? _When_ is it? Do you know, Niv? What's going on—" Whatever else he may have had to say was cut off.

The pale conjurer, clad in her white and blue robe, stared where the man named Noctis had been. All that remained of the strange encounter were wisps and shards of light, a stark contrast to the name that he had given her.

She had seen plenty of other people use teleportation spells before, and had used them often enough herself, but never had she seen anyone disappear without first casting, nor had she seen any remnant of magic like that before either. First that man had appeared before the rampaging dodo, and then he disappeared with the same amount of notice.

Before she returned to the reporter in Limsa Lominsa, there was one matter that still troubled her. As the wind picked up speed, a hint to a brewing storm, she continued to stare at where that man had stood before vanishing. His expression was still burned into her mind, and his voice still rang in her ears.

"How...did he know my name?"

* * *

Several days had since passed since Niveus' encounter with the strange man in Western La Noscea. In that time, she had begun to hear murmurs in other cities of a man clad in in dark clothes and carrying a strange sword that looked like it was part blade and part magitek technology. The tale was always the same: the man appearing out of thin air, swirls and shards of light surrounding him, then disappearing again shortly after in a similar display of light. She had yet to see him again herself, however. The matter of him knowing her name still plagued her thoughts.

"Excuse me, miss. Miss!"

Upon hearing the voice, Niveus stopped and searched for the speaker. The hyur saw a rather enthusiastic lalafell waving in her direction. It took the conjurer a moment to make certain that it was her that the lalafell was waving at and not anyone else around in Ul'dah. "A hearty hail to you, adventurer!" greeted the short lalafell with a bow when she finally neared. "I am Dural Tharal, renowned reporter for the _Mythril Eye_. It is the experiences of esteemed explorers such as yourself that I have come to collect and collate. Are you aware of the latest object many an Ul'dahn adolescent's ardent attention? Aye, it is that mysterious warrior Noctis and his enigmatic appearances across the land."

"Noctis?" repeated Niveus. "Really? Why could you possibly need my help in dealing with matters of his appearances?" She had taken a gander at the _Harbor Herald_, after the story that she had provided information on was published, and she had not been mentioned by name—much to her relief. It may have been a mere coincidence that the reporter was asking her, seeing her as nothing more than a available adventurer, but she was still cautious.

"Ever since the _Harbor Herald_ printed its infamous article, the fearsome fighter has found himself quite the following. And to add fuel the fire, he has been witnessed, most recently, wielding his weapon out in the wilds of Thanalan, appearing and disappearing without so much as a 'good day' after a fight. As for the specific 'where', the rumours suggest several sites, such as Highbridge in eastern Thanalan, and Little Ala Mhigo in southern Thanalan. Would you care to confirm these sightings, and indulge my career-driven curiosity? Some form of souvenir would be sufficient, and I will happily compensate you for your time."

Niveus pursed her lips together for a moment. Though there had been a few other articles written already that she had seen others discussing, did she really want to help so that another was written? Frivolous gossip was never part of her interest, but helping people out with tasks as an adventurer was, that, and she had her own questions for the mysterious fighter named Noctis.

"I'll see what I can do," she answered with a quick smile to hide her concerns. There really was no need to worry, after all, as there was no guarantee that Noctis would appear again. Rumours were still rumours.

After replenishing some of her items, Niveus teleported to Southern Thanalan. While only a relatively short distance away from Ul'dah, the change in temperature was very apparent. Sighing, the conjurer wiped her forehead before starting her search for the mysterious man. As she left Little Ala Mhigo, she paused.

How was she supposed to even search for Noctis?

Before, she had happened to see him appear out of thin air, near the large dodo, just lying on the ground. There had been no previous indication to his impending arrival, much like there had no indication to his swift disappearance. There had been no flux in the aether, or nothing else of the like that she could sense to signal his possible arrival. So, to spend the time, she began to wander across the scorching lands of Thanalan.

Seconds changed to minutes, and minutes changed to hours. The heat still blistered her skin, making it harder and harder to continue searching for any sign of the mysterious man clad in black. Niveus sighed and wiped her forehead. The man may not be appearing, but the heat was only strengthening. Rumours would remain rumours, and, really, when she thought about it, the man known as Noctis had just as much of a chance of appearing in Little Ala Mhigo as anywhere else in Southern Thanalan. With having convinced herself, she took a turn for the for the little place of rest in the scorching desert.

It was then she saw it.

Not the elusive man appearing, but something else. A great and terrible construction materialized out of thin air, tendrils of darkness swirling around it. Niveus felt a claw of fear gripping into her entire body, rooting her firmly in place. There was only one word on her mind when she saw that monstrosity:

Destruction.

Her pale eyes wide in fright, Niveus could do nothing else but stare at the construction. It was like some of the magitek creations that the Garlean Empire made, only more concise in its construction—sleeker, lighter coloured, and not with as many parts. It even appeared almost organic nature, though clearly a machine. A giant torso sat upon legs, like that of a feral beast, with equally large arms that nearly reached the ground and ended in great claws, each talon-like digit being larger than her entire body. Green lights for eyes flickered a moment before being in a constant state aglow, searching the surroundings until the unblinking gaze settled on Niveus.

What was she to do? If she now ran back to Little Ala Mhigo, would it follow her? How many people would be harmed through the action of attempting to protect herself? Reaching for her staff, Niveus settled on what had to be done—it was the only thing that _could_ be done. Whatever powers the magitek-like creation held, she would soon discover whether or not she could contend with them. If not, well...then finding a gap in which to cast a teleportation spell would be her only option.

Green lights shifted to red, giving Niveus a moment's warning. Casting a magical shield for protection, she managed to deflect the laser beam cast from the eyes enough so that it scorched through only her robe and not through her body. She cursed under her breath, dancing to the side and sought to keep moving should the magitek-like creation attack in the same manner again.

Still fairly new to the ways of a conjurer, she did not have many spells at her disposal. As the colossal creation lumbered towards her, Niveus gritted her teeth and channelled the power of the earth around her and cast the strongest stone spell that she could muster.

"That's not good," she hissed under her breath as the stone spell left not even a dent in the construction's outer hull. As it drew close enough, she called upon what water there was around her and tried to force the construction back, but the spell merely splashed against its body and evaporated into the heat. A massive clawed hand rose up and slashed against a swiftly cast protective shield. The force of the spell shattering sent her flying back into the dry land, thankfully avoiding the otherwise crippling strike.

"Spells like that won't do against an Obruo!" shouted a voice that neared with every word. That voice... She had heard it before, if only briefly. "Do you know any lightning-based spells?" A hand gripped her arm firmly, helping her back to her feet when the man then stopped. "It's you again," he uttered breathlessly.

Noctis stood before her, with an expression of surprise that mirrored her own etched across his face.

Questions raced through her mind, the desire to know how he knew her name being one, but the need to know how to defeat the so-called Obruo took greater priority. Swallowing away her flabbergasted state, Niveus managed to nod in confirmation at his previous question.

"B-Basic ones, yes," she answered, regaining her voice. Having sought rudimentary thaumaturge training to aid her in times of need, Niveus understood the fundamentals of thunder spells, but, as she eyed back at the colossal construction that was trying to pull its clawed hand from the ground, she had her doubts that it would be enough. The limb lurched back into the sky and the Obruo shot another laser beam towards the two of them. Acting fast, Noctis managed to push them both aside to avoid the blow.

"I hope it's enough," he grunted, focusing back to the Obruo completely.

Niveus readied her fairly humble staff, increasing their defences through magic as best she could before switching her thoughts to her thunder spells. "So you've fought things like this before?"

Noctis' shoulders visibly fell, an action that did not fill her with confidence. In front of them, the Obruo began to move once more, faster than before. "Only once, actually, now that I think about it. And it had been very injured already." Tendrils and shards of light preceded the appearance of that same sword as before in his hands, one that appeared to be partly made of magitek parts. "This time, I have all of my powers, so I hope that's enough."

"What are we to do?"

Licking his lips apprehensively, Noctis responded, "I'll try to break through its hull and you attack any exposed parts with your spells!" He did not have time to wait for a response from her, affirmative or negative, for the Obruo was once again upon them. Shoving the pale women aside so she would not be struck by the incoming blow, the Prince then used his powers to reappear behind the construction.

It had been some time since he last faced such a foe, and that had been when all of his friends had been at his side to help. Together, they had managed to make the damaged Obruo fall over where they had then been able to launch lightning spells within its hull rather than along it. However, there were two major elements that could not work with that plan again: the Obruo before him was not injured, it hull fully intact, and they had no projectile weapons in which to imbed a lightning spell deep within the Obruo's circuitry.

Slashing out with his blade, Noctis still tried to do what he could. If the construction was not injured, he would just have to make it injured. His blade barely made a scratch in the back of the Obruo's leg, but even a scratch brought him hope. That hope was short lived as the massive claws came swinging before him. The Prince had not expected the construction to move so fast and brought up his sword to deflect the attack, but it was too little too late.

Noctis hissed in pain as the claws dug into his flesh, the sword not having deflected enough of the attack. Unable to do anything else, he used the power of the Crystal that flowed through him in the strange lands and teleported far enough away to avoid any more strikes, but he still had to be on guard. As he thought about how he could possibly attack without making his injuries worse, the pain in his wounds were vanishing, being replaced by cool refreshment. A healing spell. Surprised, he looked up to see the white-haired woman channelling a spell behind the Obruo.

The Obruo's attention shifted due to the healing spell. Red lights flickering a moment, it turned back around to focus on Niveus, another laser shooting out and blasting the ground where she had been seconds ago.

"Not so fast!" shouted Noctis despite knowing verbal taunts would not be effective on their own. The power of the Crystal flowed through him again as he teleported back towards the Obruo. Not letting the healing spell go to waste, he threw all of his force in behind the strike, aiming for that same place on the back of the leg.

Steel cut through whatever it was the Obruo was made from—Noctis never had bothered to learn that. Sparks flew and circuits within the limb became visible; he had made it through. While it may have only been one leg, it was a hopeful start, and one that noticeably slowed down the Obruo.

"Focus on its leg for now!" he yelled towards Niveus. The pale woman did not have to be told twice. Lightning already crackled up her conjurer's staff before she shot it towards the Obruo. Most of the bolts dissipated across its hull but enough made it into the wound and disrupted the circuitry slightly. With that being taken care of for now, Noctis set his sights higher: the Obruo's head.

First he sent his sword up towards the top of the Obruo, using his powers rather than just tossing it, then he followed suit. While the land and situation he was in was still a mystery to him, Noctis could not help but relish in being able to use his powers again. Not all of his weapons were at his disposal, but that felt like a minor footnote in the whole scheme of things. He gripped the hilt of his sword as he reappeared several feet above the Obruo and used the extra force of the fall down to strike into the hull once more.

It was a small wound, but still a wound. And so they continued as such, Noctis trying to make more and more wounds in the otherwise perfect hull and Niveus casting spells at those weakened spots, or to heal when either one of them got injured.

Noctis landed back on the ground after having struck at the Obruo's eyes. A clawed limb rose to strike and he brought his sword up as a shield...only it was not needed. The largest lightning spell yet crackled into the Obruo's body, exploding deep within and disrupting it completely. Red eyes flickered until the light fizzled away, the glow that signalled life being no more. Smoke poured from its wounds as the construction fell back, shaking the ground with its heavy landing.

"Why...why was an Obruo here?" he panted, using his sword to help keep himself standing. As his words hing in the air, the construction began to disappear in a flame of dark light. Noctis looked on in confusion, more questions forming rather than any being answered. Those new questions would remain as unanswered as the rest. Closing his eyes, Noctis waited to be swept away again to another part of what seemed to be the same world like all the other times.

He waited.

And waited some more.

"Um... What are you doing...?"

Cracking open an eye, Noctis glanced around. It was still the same desert location,the final wisps of darkness from the Obruo fading into the hot air. He looked to his left and saw the pale woman still standing there, holding her staff in a slightly defensive manner before her.

Blinking, Noctis stared down at his hands. "I-I didn't think I'd still be here. After other fights, I'd be gone again only to reappear elsewhere, but...this is the first time I've seen anything I recognized. Is it because of the Obruo that I'm still here...?" Question after question raced through his head. As there was only one other person there, there was only one other person that he could ask. Looking back to the pale woman, he opened his mouth only to be beaten.

Taking a firm step forward, she blurted out, "How do you know my name?"

"What?"

Noctis stared baffled at the pale woman. Out of all the questions that he may have expected to hear from someone in the strange land that he was in, that was not one of them.

She tilted her head in a manner that he knew all too well, an action that made his heart hurt more than he would have expected. "How do you know my name?" she repeated, slower.

"Y-your name...it _is_ Niveus?" She looked just like the Niveus he knew, but how could it be her? She had died. Niveus, his Crystal, lived no more. Was he actually in the Underworld? Though the land did not look like the Underworld that he knew, it was the only answer that came to mind.

She nodded. "Yes. Niveus Medeis."

The hand that had gripped around his heart let go and he could breathe again. "Then...then you can't be her." She may have looked and even acted like the Niveus that he knew, but the woman before him was not the same. The Niveus that he knew was just Niveus. His Niveus.

"Her who?"

Noctis tried to wave the matter aside. "Just someone I knew. She had the same name and looked just like you." A frown of confusion momentarily crossed Niveus' features. Even her expressions were the same. It was rather unnerving. "Where...is this place, anyway?" he finally asked, getting to the questions that still filled his mind. "_When_ is it? Are there fal'Cie?"

"Fal'Cie?" repeated Niveus. She slowly shook her head. "I've never heard of that before. Now, where is it that _you_ are from? What is your name?"

That was right. He may have known her name, but she did not know his. "Noctis," he answered with a slight bow of his head by way of apology. "Noctis Caelum. I'm from the kingdom Lucis in the land of Domumna."

She was silent for a moment, pursing her lips together. From that expression alone, he knew what her response would be before she even said it. "I'm afraid that I've not heard of either of those places. This is Eorzea, Southern Thanalan, to be precise."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Noctis tried to remain calm. Names of places could very well change over thousands of years. Maybe he was just in the part of his world's history not long after the fal'Cie had been forgotten. There was one being, however, that he remembered that had remained known throughout the passing centuries.

"Do you know of Etro? The Goddess of the Underworld?" he ventured, holding onto the one last shred of hope.

The expression of bewilderment that crossed her face shattered that hope before she even spoke. "We have no such Goddess by that name here..."

He stared at her in disbelief, his footing staggering for a moment. No Etro... That was impossible. Names changed. Fal'Cie and l'Cie had been forgotten. Etro, however, had always remained a constant. Everyone in his world knew of the Goddess of Death. His world... "Is this..." He tried to clear his throat, starting again. "Am I even in my world any more?"

"Listen, I'm not sure what it is you are talking about, or what has-_is_ happening to you, but there is a place nearby where you can be safe and take time to think things over. I can take you there and explain what I can on the way, if you'd like."

Unable to use his voice properly, Noctis nodded. With that, she began to lead the way. Niveus explained to him of Eorzea, everything that she could fit in the time it took to get from where they were to Little Ala Mhigo. He silently listened, becoming more and more convinced that it was not his world any more. Nothing was sounding familiar, either from the time he knew or what he knew of his world's history.

"What?" she asked after her explanation, looking over at him. "Do you have something to say?" Noctis realized then how he had been staring at her. Had it been anyone else, he was sure that would not have happened, but...

"No, s-sorry," he mumbled, tearing his gaze away from her and back on the sun-baked land ahead of them. "You just look exactly like my Niveus." The words had barely slipped from his mouth when he realized how it sounded. Cheeks becoming flushed, he babbled out,"I mean, not that she's _my_ Niveus. Well, I guess she is, being from the same place as me and not being you—that did not come out quite right either. What I'm saying is that she's not my Niveus in that sense...if you even _use _it in that sense here in Eorzea. I'm just going to stop talking."

A chuckle escaped Niveus after he fell silent. "It's all right. I understand what you mean." When she took the lead again, Noctis smacked the palm of his hand against his face. While he certainly tried to be a more suave and articulate Prince when needed, he just reminded himself of how often that did not work. Diplomatic parties were just torture for him. "We're here!" called out Niveus.

Slipping his hand away, Noctis looked back up hand felt his jaw drop.

"A Crystal..."

He never thought that he would see one again. Though it looked exotic compared to any Crystal that he had seen (despite having only seen two before in his life), seeing one still made his heart and emotions swell.

"That is an Aetheryte crystal. Our people use them to travel swiftly across the land. I'm not sure if you could attune yourself, but there are always chocobo porters to get you elsewhere." As Niveus explained, Noctis studied Little Ala Mhigo. It did not take him long to notice a few people whispering to one other and glancing his way more times than was normal.

Leaning towards Niveus, he whispered, "Why are those people looking at me?"

"Oh! Um... You're a little bit of a celebrity here, I'm afraid. Word of your appearances and battles has already spread." Noctis shrunk back a little. Back home, the royal family did not quite have what he would consider a "celebrity status". Political events were highlighted, certainly, but their private lives remained private. "Listen, I hate to leave you like this but I do have errands to run."

"Hm? Oh! O-of course. Don't let me keep you."

She rummaged through her pouch on her hip for a moment—making Noctis wonder just how much it really held—before she pulled out a smaller sack. "Please, take this—it's the currency we use here. It's not much, but it should help you travel, assuming that you don't vanish again in five minutes."

"Thank you...Niveus."

"Good luck in Eorzea. I hope you find the answers that you need."

* * *

Snow was softly falling in the northern land of Coerthas onto the ground that was already blanketed in white. Niveus trudged though the deepening snow, keeping her eyes peeled for the man clad in black: Noctis.

"Why in the name of The Twelve did you come up here?" she asked to no one but the chill wind, rubbing her hands together. After returning the information of the mysterious man that she had gained in Southern Thanalan, she had not seen him for over a week. There were still rumours and people gossiping over papers, but she tried to avoid it. She had gotten the information that she wanted, how he knew her name, so that was that. Still, Niveus hoped he was doing well and was close to finding a way home, whether he truly was from a different world, or a different time, or not. She thought that she had seen the last of him (Eorzea was a big place, after all), until yet another reporter requested her assistance on gathering information on the elusive fellow.

So she had taken up the task, curiosity and concern finally getting the better of her, and followed the reports that had said that Noctis was seen traversing the cold lands of the Coerthas Central Highlands. Pulling the cloak that she had purchased to remain warm, Niveus continued her trek between Camp Dragonhead and Whitebrim Front.

Over halfway to Whitebrim Front, she heard the faint din of battle. It was nothing out of the ordinary for adventures, such as herself, were commonplace in the area, helping the guards and locals deal with monsters and other tasks for a decent reward. Stopping, Niveus quieted her breathing to try and hear the noise of battle better. While the sound of battle in the area was certainly normal, the sounds that she heard were not. They rang across the land, mechanical in resonance mixed with faint cries for aid.

Cursing under her breath, she took off from the main path and dashed towards the noise. Though her conjurer abilities were still in training, surely her aid would be better than no aid at all. Calling back out to the voices on the wind, she weaved through a small clump of trees and down a slope where she skidded to a halt, fear gripping her as her pale eyes saw the mighty monster.

The Obruo had been menacing enough, but what fought in the snowy landscape sent new shivers of fear down her spine. It was of different design from the Obruo, taller, lither, and darker, but the material looked the same. That same mechanical yet somehow organic shell that coated its entire body, a protective hull that allowed it to withstand attack after attack. It was not Garlean design at all—it did not even feel like a part of their world.

"Aid! Aid, I pray you!" cried out a voice that raced towards Niveus. She finally tore her frightened gaze from the dark devil down to two patrol guards that ran up the hill.

"He can't defeat that abomination alone!" cried out the other.

So caught up in the dark construction, she had not even noticed Noctis fighting at its base, or rather, dodging attacks and keeping it occupied.

"Hurry! Find more aid!" she called out to the two guards, healing them instinctively as they passed. "Find anyone that you can!" The two guards spared glances over their shoulders one final time before splitting directions, one heading towards Whitebrim Front and the other racing off towards Camp Dragonhead. There had been a number of adventurers stationed there, at least, when she passed through, and Niveus hoped that they would be able to return swiftly.

"Noctis!" Nearly tripping over her own feet as she ran down the slope, Niveus cast a protective barrier of magic around the man. Either reacting to the magic or her voice calling out to him, Noctis looked up towards the slope. The briefest of smiles flashed across his face before he disappeared in a swirl of light, the claw-like digits of the dark construction slicing into the snow rather than his body. A light gasp escaped Niveus as she jumped in surprise when he reappeared right next to her, brandishing his mechanical sword towards the monster.

"So much for meeting under better circumstances," he chuckled wryly, sparing her a glance and a nod in greeting.

"Do you know what that thing _is_?" asked Niveus, readying a thunder spell. It looked similar enough to an Obruo that she figured it would be worth a try. However, before she even had time to cast the spell, the monster went charging towards them, moving much faster than the Obruo did even at the best of times. Cursing under his breath, Noctis grabbed Niveus's arm and teleported them behind it.

"A Trucido! Murderer of the fal'Cie." Gritting his teeth, Noctis kept his eyes peeled on the devastating construction from his world. In the brief moment between when he first saw it and before he started to fight, it had been heading east. If his fears were correct, then it would have been heading towards the Aetheryte crystal at Camp Dragonhead, for that was its one purpose: destroying Crystals. Anger flowed through his veins as he recalled what armies of the Trucido and Obruo had done to his world in the past. He could not let the same fate to come to pass in Eorzea, even if it was only one. "And before you ask, I've only killed one once before!"

As the murderer focused back to where they were and began to charge, Noctis teleported them both again. A sharp gasp escaped Niveus, not used to teleporting like that—it was amazing how different it felt from using the Aetheryte crystals. She then asked, "All right, then what should we do?"

Noctis swallowed nervously. "I-I don't know." At that moment, all he could do was continue to use his Crystal abilities, offensively or defensively, to keep the Trucido distracted. If it managed to get to the Crystals of the land, he would never forgive himself.

"What?! But you just said you beat one before!"

"I can't!" he shouted. "I can't kill it like the other one! The power that I used to destroy the Trucido, I can't _use_ it. Something's wrong." The power of The Light—the power taken from the souls of the dead. Since having arrived in Eorzea, he had been able to use the power of the Crystals, something that he had thought would be impossible since the death of his world's final Crystal, but he could not wield The Light. It had never crossed his mind that he would be unable to use the power that The Light gave him, for, ever since that fateful day, he had been able to call upon that power that came from the dead—a power that he did not enjoy to use.

When he first came across the Trucido in Coerthas, he had tried to to use The Light, for it had been what managed to destroy the last Trucido, but it had failed. The dead of Eorzea did not answer his call. They were there, the dead were always there, but he could not use their power. Noctis was unworthy of using Eorzea's dead. Without The Light, the power of the Crystal was not enough, for the murderer could drain those abilities, and regular attacks or spells became useless once it built up an immunity. Noctis felt utterly helpless.

"Noctis!" So lost in his thoughts, he had not noticed just how close the Trucido had neared. Niveus shoved them aside, making the dark construction leave only scratches on them rather than clawing through their bodies. Holding her tightly, Noctis whisked them away again where they landed in even more snow.

"You have to try!" coughed Niveus, rising first before helping him. "Don't give up. If that power is still within you, then you must find a way to use it again! I'll do what I can to keep it distracted for you." Running away from Noctis, she tried to draw the attention of the Trucido with a thunder spell.

"No, don't!" shouted Noctis as the spell struck the target and mostly rolled harmlessly over the hull, slowing it down only for a moment. "Avoid casting spells! It'll become immune and reflect them back at you!" Memories of when his friend Ingis had been struck by a reflective spell from the Trucido flashed through his mind. Though Niveus' spells did not seem as powerful as his friend's, he did not want to see that again.

Niveus waved at him in confirmation as she ran towards the monster, shocking Noctis more than when she had cast the thunder spell. The Trucido was still focused intently on Noctis, shooting a blast towards the Prince. No longer using his Crystal powers to flee, for that would ruin Niveus' distraction attempt, he dove to the side and rolled into his landing, being showered by snow and dirt as he did so. When he rose again, not wanting to remain still for more than a second, he saw the pale woman casting healing spell after healing spell, no matter either of their current state.

It took him a moment to realize what she was doing, but a grin soon spread across his face. It was the only way to attract the Trucido's attention without directly attacking it. Soon, it would see Niveus as a threat—or rather more of a pest to be dealt with than a threat.

Not wanting to let the opportunity given to him go to waste, Noctis tried to reach for The Light. The souls of the dead were there, they were always there, hidden behind a veil that was too far out of his reach. He could hear their cries of torment and anger, loathing over being used against their will, not by him, but by the Trucido. The murderer from his world forcibly used The Light to power itself, and not even the souls of the dead of Eorzea could resist its pull.

What was he to do? No matter how he tried, he still could not use the power of The Light. Whether it was just because of that veil, or the souls themselves not wanting to, the result was the same. It had been some time since he last felt so useless.

Between trying to use The Light and getting lost in his thoughts, Noctis did not dodge an attack in time. A cry of pain escaped him as he was sent flying into the snow. His head was in a daze, and while he knew that he had to continue fighting, part of him wanted to give up and remain in the snow.

A blast of heat caught his attention. Looking up, he saw the remnant of a fire spell, a large and powerful fire spell, licking up the sides of the Trucido. Baffled over why Niveus would cast a harmful spell at it when he had told her not to, he pushed himself back up, only to see and hear dozens upon dozens adventurers racing down the slopes and towards the Trucido. Many that had been riding chocobos leapt from their mounts, the feathered friends as ready to fight as the adventurers. The Trucido's attention was finally shifted off of Noctis and towards the mass of adventurers.

It was Niveus who rushed towards the newcomers, shouting something that Noctis could not hear but that he understood once spells no longer struck the Trucido. He watched in amazement as everyone played their roles perfectly. Those with the strength to do so tried to take the brunt of attacks and keep attention focused on them. Other fighters gathered around the back and sides of the Trucido, delivering blows while nimbly dodging damage. Spellcasters no longer cast at the construction itself, but rather right around it so that the force of the spells still managed to disorient it. Flurries of arrows shot through the air, some, much to Noctis' surprise, even managing to pierce the hull. And, lastly, healers like Niveus strove to protect and tend to everyone else.

Seeing the adventurers fight for a common cause brought a smile to his face, and a warm sensation at the back of his mind.

"The Light," he whispered, shocked. It was there, within his reach, able to be used. His eyes fell back to the adventurers that fought the Trucido. In Eorzea, it was not the dead that gave the power of The Light, but rather it was the living. Their strength of heart and spirit broke that veil and let the power spring forth, allowing Noctis to use The Light (though different from what he was accustomed to) again. Nor was it a moment too soon.

A clawed limb rose into the air and Noctis knew what would happen. As he called for the power of the Crystal, he also called upon the power of The Light. Voices answered his call, growing louder when he reappeared before the Trucido. A dark light, almost fluid in nature, had flowed from the construction's limb and formed a blade-like weapon. Striking through the air, the darkness peeled off of its weapon, straight towards the mass of Eorzeans, and Noctis.

The Light had answered him and so he slashed down with his own sword. A warm, golden light that had coated his weapon shot off towards the Trucido. The two masses of light exploded as they met, cancelling each other out with a shock wave that sent everyone staggering.

Noctis stared in amazement with everyone else before he grinned. Hope had returned.

"For Eorzea!" cried out a voice somewhere behind him. The rallying cry was met with an uproar from the crowd, their bravado refreshed. Joining his voice with theirs, Noctis charged towards the Trucido, his weapon ready.

To deal with the new threat, the Trucido coated its other limb with the same dark light, forcing Noctis onto the defensive. All he had time to do was attack the attacks, making sure that he and no one else got struck by the dark light. While the Eorzeans continued their assault without rest, it was not enough. Noctis had to use The Light directly on the Trucido if he wanted to defeat it. Before, he had used his friend Prompto's bullet to transfer an attack of The Light directly into the already damaged Trucido, but the Eorzeans only had arrows which were not enough.

A cry escaped Noctis as a close explosion from the two powers colliding sent him skidding across the ground. Coughing, he pushed himself up to see another attack from the Trucido slicing through the air towards him. It was too fast. Bringing up his sword, he hoped that he could at least deflect the attack from himself and those near him. The power of the Trucido had murdered the fal'Cie in his world; he did not want to think of what it would do against humans.

"It worked! Finally!" cried out a voice somewhere behind him, several more cheering in response.

"Don't let the spell falter!"

Noctis watched in amazement as an aura of magic surrounded the blast of dark light, contracting and forcing the Trucido's attack to shrink with it. Smaller and smaller it became until there was nothing left, leaving Noctis standing there with his mouth hanging open.

At the heart of the battle, where the adventurers fought with all their might, the Trucido was weakened. That same aura of magic surrounded its arms, silencing its ability to use the dark light as a weapon. Its claws were still a threat, but they were easy to handle in comparison. Gritting his teeth, Noctis knew what he had to do. The spell that the Eorzeans were casting would not last forever, and he could not let the ideal opportunity go to waste. With his sword at the ready and the power of The Light flowing over it, he charged for the murderer from his world.

The Trucido noticed him and moved to strike, like it were swatting away a fly. Not wanting to lose his chance, Noctis jumped for the Trucido, his sword ready to strike. Reappearing up around the torso of the murderer, he struck with all of his his might, piercing the near-impervious hull thanks to The Light. The power flowed off of his blade and into the monstrosity. Not letting go, Noctis sent as much power in as he could before the Trucido managed to smash him away.

The cold snow coated his body before the warmth of a healing spell flowed over, revitalizing him. Pushing himself back up, Noctis watched the Trucido struggle against its silenced abilities, the spell unable to hold out for much longer. It was his one chance. Holding out his hand, he reached for the power that he had put inside of the construction. His hand snapped shut.

Explosions erupted within the Trucido.

Cries of surprise and joy filled the air as the monstrosity collapsed to the ground, no longer able to function. Noctis stared silently in disbelief, expecting the machine to rise back up and continue the fight. No matter how long he stared, the Trucido remained still. It was truly dead.

"You did it," praised a voice that nearly made him jump in surprise. Turning around, he was met by a weary looking Niveus smiling at him. She sighed contently and lowered her staff. "Guess you managed to use that power, after all."

"Y-yeah," replied Noctis after swallowing to regain his voice. The Light had become silent again, its power still there, waiting to be used if needed. "It was only because...'cause..." Trailing off, he looked around to everyone who still remained. Many congratulated or were healing each other while more and more stared at him and began to whisper to one another. With the Trucido eliminated, he was the one to gain attention. "Everyone!" he called out, his voice wavering more than he would like. His father had been the speech-maker and public-speaker, not him. "Uh... Thank you!" Unable to think of anything more eloquent, Noctis bowed low, hoping that it would help to convey his gratitude. "That machine would not have been stopped without your help!"

When he rose back up, all of the eyes on him began to unsettle him, even if the gazes were largely smiles. It was still too much for him. He wanted to get away, but he still had questions. Reaching out, he grabbed Niveus' arm and teleported away before anything else could be said or done.

They reappeared atop one of the rocky outcrops, away from everyone else. Breathing out, Noctis put order to his thoughts.

Dropping her arm, Noctis blurted, "Sorry!" After taking a step back, he cleared his throat and dusted off his hands. "I just wanted to get out of there, but I still wanted to talk to you..." Hearing himself made him realize how silly it sounded. There must have been a way to handle the situation better.

"It's all right. I wanted to talk with you some more, as well, actually."

Noctis glanced at her sheepishly. It still felt strange to stare at the identical face to the Niveus of his world yet have it not be her. "Really?"

She smiled and nodded. "What were you doing up in Coerthas? I know you can fight when needed, but surely there are nicer places in Eorzea that you could have visited."

"I was tracking what I thought would be another Obruo appearance." Rubbing his forehead, Noctis sighed. "Guess I was wrong about the outcome..."

"Wait, have you been here the entire time? Since we met in Southern Thanalan, have you...um, disappeared again?"

He shrugged. "No. And I don't know why. Ever since that fight with the Obruo, I've been stuck here. I can't help but wonder if it had something to do with the Obruo. If this really is a different world than mine, was I sent here because it and the Trucido would appear or were...were they sent here because of me..." Guilt clouded over him. Both machines were terrors of his world, not hers. Eorzea still had Crystals, and, while different from those of his land, no one else deserved to have those Crystals destroyed.

"Whatever the reason, it is not your fault." Those simple words from her helped to chase away the guilt. Niveus was right. Whatever or whoever had sent him to Eorzea, it was far outside of whatever control he had. "But who could have sent you here? And why?"

"I still don't know. Before I came here, I had just went through a device that should have taken me back in time, and yet I ended up here. I don't know if they're connected or not." The look that he saw on her face mirrored his own when he first heard of the possibility of time travel. However, having been transported to a completely different world did not seem any less ridiculous. "There are powerful beings in my world, too, but I don't know if any could do this... And as for why... Well, I'm still trying to find the answer to that. Hey, in your travels recently, have you heard of anyone else like me? Appearing and disappearing?"

"No, there has been only you. Why?"

"Dammit." Noctis kicked at some of the snow before him. "When I was using that device, I was with my friends. We all went through together. If they're not here, then..."

"Don't give up hope. I'm sure you'll see them again, possibly even back in your world."

A weak chuckle escaped him. "If I even get back to my world." Pushing that doubt from his mind, he looked over the snow-covered landscape. "But I guess it could be worse. It's a nice place, your world. If things were different...I wouldn't mind staying here. While it has its share of scars, it's so full of life and potential."

"But you must find a way home, right?"

"Yeah," he answered halfheartedly, casting his eyes down. His home... His home was out of reach for him. Even if he and his friends managed to save it by fighting in the past, would they be able to return to the future? Shaking his head lightly, Noctis tried to push those thoughts from his mind. Worrying about how to return to his world was enough trouble on its own without having to worry over returning his time.

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

* * *

Mor Dhona. The eerily beautiful land was momentarily silent as Niveus travelled along with her chocobo. The effects of war had taken its heavy toll on the region, leaving nothing but crystal and powerful monsters. Tasks had sent her to Mor Dhona, part of which was once again to search for Noctis. She had seen adventurers cross her path since leaving Revenant's Toll, but there was yet no sign of the otherworldly man.

A chill creeping up her spine, she tugged on the reins to halt her chocobo. She had faced a number of foes in different locations, each having their own unique presence. What she felt then...it was something different, something that she had never encountered before.

"Hello?" she called out, turning around each way to see if there was anyone else near her. A whisper rose on the wind, chilling her spine as it swirled around her. She shivered in the saddle, becoming unsettled by the fluctuating voice. "Is anybody there?" she called out, louder in hopes that there was someone close enough to hear her, if not the owner of the voice. The voice...it was not of a mortal race of Hydaelyn.

Her chocobo shuffled nervously, cawing as it began to skitter about. Unable to calm it down, she jumped from her faithful companion—even he had his limits. Niveus cursed under breath as he ran away back towards Revenant's Toll, giving her half a thought to leave the area as well.

A complete chill fell over her, as though someone had doused her in cold water. It gave her only a moment's warning before the whispering voices rose to a yell in her ears and a heavy weight slammed into her. Niveus' cry was muffled when she hit the ground and the weight rolled off. When she managed to crane her head up enough to see, a sharp gasp slipped past her lips. It had not been a monster of Eorzea, nor had it been alone.

A mass of monsters crowded around her, each darker than the darkest night. Ghoulish in form, the scrawny bodies oozed more of the darkness, shadows rolling down them and staining the ground, adding even more scars to the battle-torn land. As several of them drew closer, Niveus cast her water spell to push them back. The monsters staggered, giving her time to scramble up and away.

Even more of the shadow beasts were there to greet her, their gaping maws crying out in anguish as their hands clawed for her. So many... She could not handle all of them on her own.

One of the monsters screeched and charged for her, breaking away from the group. Mind sluggish,the pale woman could not channel a spell swiftly enough. Heart pounding in her chest, she tried to move, but it was no use. A flash of light appeared behind the monster before a sword pierced through the oozing darkness.

That sword. She knew that otherworldly sword well enough by now. Fragments of light danced around her, preceding the appearance of only one person:

"Noctis!" she cheered upon seeing him materialize beside her.

There was only time for him to share a brief smile with her before the sword returned to his hand and he teleported them both away to outside the ring of monsters. "We really must meet under better situations," he rasped out in a weak chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know, I like to think that these times have become special to us," she retorted wryly, regaining her breath. "Now, are these..._things_ from your world, too?"

"Here I was hoping you'd say they were from your world." Noctis sighed in annoyance. "I've only come across them, earlier today, actually. They seem to be after me. Afraid you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Can you defeat them?"

"If you're able to help, it shouldn't be so hard." Shooting her a smirk, Noctis returned to the fray of the battle. Protective powers coursed over him, easing his fatigue and shielding him from the brunt of attacks to come. The ghouls, now that he was there, no longer focused on Niveus and instead shifted their attention back to him, as it should be. Even if she was not the Niveus from his world, he still wanted no harm to come to her.

The monsters lunged for him, darkness flying off of them. One by one, they met his blade, falling with no more than a few slashes. Cries were vanquished, the darkness of the monsters fading away into the light. While chilling and in presence, defeating them was not a difficult task. With Niveus' aid, her powers keeping him healed and protected, it did not take long to defeat all of the unknown monsters.

"Are there any more?" he called out once the cries in front of him vanished.

"Not that I can see," responded Niveus, scampering over to him once she cast a final spell to renew them. Dropping the end of his sword to the ground, Noctis sighed in relief. "So if they're not from my world...and they're not from _your_ world... Where in the name of The Twelve are those _from_?"

"I think... I think I may know." Clearing his throat, he tried to piece together what he had gathered from his fights with the shadowy monsters. "Where I'm from, there is an Underworld—a place where the souls of the dead rest. When I was last there, something was...well, wrong. It felt off, somehow. I didn't think much of it then, but... Those monsters. They have the same feel as the Underworld did. It's like...chaos unleashed. Whatever's wrong with my world, it's spreading and affecting yours. Maybe I was sent here to stop it after all."

"Was that it, though? Will there be more?"

The monsters were gone, but the unsettling presence was not. It lingered around them, growing heavier with each passing moment. It chilled their bodies, weighing down more and more on their shoulders. Even the air began to change, growing darker with particles of darkness appearing to float around them. It made the air thick and hard to see.

"...I would think so." Cautiously, he swung his sword through the darkening air. It cut through the shadows, creating a clear path of light that lasted only a few seconds before the darkness regained its presence. It was like nothing that he had ever seen before. "You don't have to stay. You should leave while you still can."

She gripped her staff tighter and stood straighter. "I am staying here to help. This is my world. I won't back down if there's something that I can do. Besides, someone needs to heal you if you get hurt."

The air became so heavy that it was difficult to breathe. Noctis kept his eyes peeled for anything while his heart began to race within chest. "Then you better get ready." In a torrent, the heavy air rushed away from them, the chaotic darkness caught up with it. Swirling together, it began to form a single mass of darkness, changing from intangible shadows to a physical form.

Larger and larger it grew until it began to tower over them and take a recognizable appearance. Noctis took several steps back, pulling Niveus with him. He knew the form that the chaotic shadows were taking, and it did not bring back fond memories.

Wrapped in chains, the embodiment of the chaos flexed its folded arms across its chest, the gnarly fingers reaching into the air. The head was the eeriest to look at, for one socket was empty, bandages wrapped around that side, while the other was a swirling mass of soulless light. And, though it already towered above them, even more of the monster looked to exist beneath the surface.

Some of the finer details were different, but Noctis still recognized the monster: It was the same type of horror that he and his friends had faced in the Underworld. Knowing all too well what it was capable of, Noctis gritted his teeth. Would their powers be enough to win?

"Quickly! Hit it with everything you've got!" If it truly was the same type of monster, and did not just have the appearance of the one he faced in the Underworld, then they were fighting with borrowed time. Once it began its attack, not even Noctis' power would be enough on its own.

Leaping forward, he erased the distance between himself and the beast. Spells of various elements hit it before he could, so he changed where he reappeared and slashed at the same place that the spells had struck. Together, they fought against the chaotic monster that did nothing but shake its head and growl lowly. Why it was not defending itself, Noctis did not know, but he was not about to argue. It was their one chance,

The window of opportunity did not last.

Roaring, the monster of chaos strained its chains, the force of its power sending Noctis flying back. It had begun, the retaliation of the monster. Pushing back to his feet, he looked up to see the glowing eye began to grow brighter, power swirling around it.

"Get away!" he shouted, rounding towards Niveus who stared in shocked awe, frozen in place. "Hurry! Get out of here!"

It was too late.

Noctis could feel his strength being sucked from him, and saw it happening to Niveus as well. His vision grew darker as his soul was drained from the monster's attack, falling to his hands and knees when he could no longer support his own weight. Across from him, the pale woman also crumpled to her knees, the staff falling from her grip.

"Niv..." he choked out, even his breath leaving him. "I'm sorry..." He had let down not only his world, but her world as well. It was silent, and the only thing he could do, but he prayed with all his heart for someone, or something, to aid them. His world was too far to answer, and the beings of Hydaelyn did not know him. The prayer was unheard as his face hit the cold ground, unable to move, unable to hope. Darkness closed in around him. In the world that was not his own, no bells tolled for him and the gates to Etro's domain did not open.

Sounds became distant. The ground beneath him began to feel like it was drifting away. All around him, the darkness of death moved in for its final embrace.

_Get up._

Noctis shifted, a light glinting in the darkness. No more than a spark, it grew brighter and brighter. Chasing the darkness away, the light filled his vision, leaving no place for the shadows to hide.

_Get up!_

From deep within his being, the power of the Crytal erupted. Eyes snapping open, he saw light coursing off of him. It acted as a shield for them, keeping their souls safe from the monster. His strength returning, Noctis hurried over to Niveus' side, helping her to her feet.

"What's going on?" she questioned, hand to her head. Staggering for a moment, she looked down and Noctis followed her gaze. Designs of light had spread out from where he had been on the ground. Glowing brightly, shards of crystallized light rose up from the designs. They spiralled upward until the lights parted through the clouds where a thundering roar came from the sky. A beam of light shone down, tormenting the monster when it bathed them all in its glow.

Travelling down the beam of light came a mighty creature, bellowing out another challenging roar. Upon reaching the ground, the light disappeared with a flourish of its wings, revealing a mighty dragonoid creature made of light. Shards trailed from its wings, illuminating the air around them and filling them with hope.

"It's you again," breathed Noctis. The creature of light looked over its shoulder for a moment, its eyes connecting with his. Only once before had he seen such a mighty beast, and that had been back in the Underworld. Fighting against the same monster, the dragon of light had come to answer his plea for help—a ray of light in dark times.

"What is that?!" blurted out Niveus, trying to scramble away.

Shushing to help calm her, Noctis grabbed her arm to keep her there. He answered, "An ally. It's here to help us!"

Roaring once more, the dragon of light leapt for the monster of shadow, and the two great beings did battle. Arms still bound by chains, the monster of darkness used magic channelled by its eye to attack the dragonoid creature that slashed and swiped with its claws and tail, chomping down with its strong jaws when it could. There was not much either Noctis or Niveus could do. All of his powerful attacks required him to be in the middle of the fray, where he would more likely be swatted away than help, and Niveus' healing powers were not enough to make any difference.

Power swirled around the monster's eye again, the power unlike any before it. A piercing screech escaped the monster's gaping maw, sending Noctis and Niveus to the ground, unable to bear the noise. Even the mighty creature of light could not withstand, but the screech was not the end.

A great weight pulled down on him. Unable to struggle against the power, Noctis was pulled beneath the ground into an unseen realm. Niveus and the dragon of light were there with him, in the realm that the monster had created. It was there too, but in its true form.

What they saw of the monster was only part of it. Beneath the surface, in the unseen realm, lay a mirror half of what rested above the surface. Unlike the part above, it was not chained. The monster was unleashed, its arms reaching out towards the dragon of light. Their saviour, unable to move, was pummelled. Fists flew about, becoming a blur as they repeatedly hit the creature of light. The upper half continued to blast the creature with its magic, giving the creature no reprieve.

"No!" shouted Noctis, trying to struggle against the invisible bonds that held him and blocked his powers. There was nothing that he could do to help.

In response to his shout, the dragon roared fiercely. It broke from the invisible bonds and grabbed the monster's head within its sharp talons. Fists still slammed into the creature of light, but it would not give up. Opening its mouth, light began to swirl towards it. Once enough power had gathered, the massive flare shot towards the monster of darkness, piercing through it and exploding.

The monster of darkness writhed and screeched in pain as the light tore away at its very form. Piece by piece, the monster was vaporized. As it was destroyed, so too was the realm in which it existed. More and more the light from the attack spread, blinding Noctis' vision. Even his hearing being overpowered by a loud hum. Unable to tell what was going on any more, he gripped Niveus' arm tighter, making sure that he did not lose her in the confusion.

"Noctis," whispered Niveus, her voice breaking through the deafening noise. While he had hoped to keep her grounded with him, it was she who kept him grounded through the murky chaos. The blinding light faded away, as did the overpowering noise. Reality of Mor Dhona settled back in, their feet planted firmly on the ground. "It's still here," she continued, breaking the silence that had settled in.

Noctis snapped his eyes open, summoning his sword in preparation to fight the shadowy monster, but that was not what stood before him.

Wounded from the battle, the dragon of light knelt before the Prince. Its inhuman gaze locked with his, drawing him towards it. Raising a hand, Noctis reached out to its nose as it butted its head towards him. The warmth from it was the same as the warmth from his Crystal.

"Thank you," he whispered, smiling weakly. The creature growled contently, closed its eyes, and faded away on the wind, leaving nothing but a few strands of light left behind.

"What...was that?" asked the pale woman, returning to Noctis' side. "It was like Primal Bahamut yet...different."

"I...I actually don't really know. Someone once said it was a minion of the fal'Cie from my world. That's the second time it's come to help me."

"And thanks to it and you, Eorzea no longer needs to fear that darkness."

"Maybe that's why I was here after all—to see the effects of the chaos and stop the chaos from my world from harming another."

"Is it over, then?"

"We stopped it here, but until my world is safe, it could happen again. Your world is a wonderful place—I actually wouldn't mind staying here longer—and it would be a shame to have the chaos from my world ruin it. I can't let that happen. There has to be some way for me to get back home and stop it at its source. Your world will be protected when I save mine."

She smiled at him; it was a smile that he had not seen for some time. "You'll get there, don't you worry." Even though he knew that she could not be certain, it comforted him to hear those words. Pale eyes glanced down before her brow knotted together in confusion. "What's happening to you?" Shaking her head, she backed up away from the glowing light that was growing brighter.

Noctis panicked for a moment when he looked down. The necklace that he wore—his last memento from Niveus—had risen from within his shirt and glowed with a vigour that he had not seen in months. Tendrils of light began to stretch out from it and coil around him, surrounding Noctis in a warm embrace.

"Looks like it's time for me to go back," he murmured, looking back to Niveus. It was his turn to be the one to say goodbye. "I know it sounds silly, but having met you... It's like Niv got to live a normal life, in some small way." It was a completely different world, and it was not even his Niveus, but it still comforted him. As he smiled at her, Noctis felt his feet begin to lift from the ground. With the threat from chaos removed, his time in Eorzea was finished.

"Wait!" Stumbling forward, Niveus reached out and grabbed Noctis's hand, keeping him in her world a few moments more. "Will you remember everything that happened here?"

"I have no idea. If I don't...keep them safe for me, all right?"

"I will! Good luck, Noctis!"

Her hand began to slip from his. It was time to let go.

"Goodbye, Niveus. I hope we meet again someday!"

Her link to another world left her grasp. Noctis rose higher into the air, the tendrils of light encompassing him until he was seen no more. The last thing she saw of him was a smile, one that held a glimmer of hope for the future. When the light vanished, he was gone. Shards of light fell from where he had been, one falling onto her outstretched hand. The comforting warmth from it spread through her, bringing back the memories that she had forged with Noctis before it faded away, leaving no sign of the man from a different world. He still existed, however, in the memories of all the lives that he had touched.

"In a different time, and a different place... I hope to see you there."

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! Sadly by the end I just wanted to get it over with. But there you have it. Hope you were able to enjoy it. Back to working on everything else!


End file.
